1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera array and, more specifically, to methods for capturing images using the camera array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. Using a camera to capture outdoors and sports environments, however, can be difficult if the camera is bulky or cannot capture the field of view desired. A user's experience with a camera can be diminished by camera bulkiness and limited camera functionality.